Due to rapid development of conventional smart transport systems, commercially available laser radar products abound. Nonetheless, the products are usually expensive, because high costs are incurred in manufacturing and adjusting their optical systems. For instance, the design of the field of view (FOV) of an optical detection system of a laser radar depends on overall system requirements. If the FOV of the laser radar system is designed to be 45°, then the lenses of its optical detection system must have an FOV of 45° in order to meet system requirements. As a result, every laser radar system design needs an optical detection system that matches its FOV, and in consequence the lenses of the optical detection system incur overly high costs in manufacturing and adjustment.